Sunglasses and a Handful of Princess
by courtney.k
Summary: Chapter 4 - Tina's Move..... NOW UP!
1. Author's Message

Introduction to my story:  
  
Okay, so here's the deal. I have "mapped out" my story, so that I know where to go with it once I actually start writing. It's going to be 12 chapters (I think, although it may end up being a few more, or a few less), and it doesn't really follow any of the books. It is a "Mia and Michael are not together yet" kind of story, but there really isn't the whole thing with Kenny or Michael's "Computer Club Confession," if you know what I'm talking about. It will, however, be much like the book in that most of the same characters will be in it, doing things they would typically do, and the plot will be very Princess Diaries-esque, meaning it will follow the same general principles, but not actually follow the storyline of the novels.  
  
Here is the official disclaimer for my entire story (so I don't have to rewrite it in every chapter):  
  
Meg Cabot's property: Michael, Mia, Lilly, Kenny, Mr. G, Mom (Helen Thermopolis), Dad (Phillipe), Lars, Grandmere, Pavlov, Drs. Moscovitz, Principal Gupta, Tina Hakim Baba, Judith, Kenny, Boris, Shameeka, Lana, and Fat Louie. (If I mention anyone else from any of the novels in passing, they also belong to Meg Cabot). She also owns Albert Einstein High School (unless it really does exist, and then that belongs to New York), The Loft, and Grandmere's suite at the Plaza Hotel.  
  
My Creations: Jonas, Paul, Mark, Hannah, and Colin, as well as the plot of this story. If I add anything else, it will be noted at the beginning of the chapter in which the new element first appears. 


	2. A Conversation

Authors Note: This is my very first Princess Diaries story. In fact, it's my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. Thanks. And review, so I'll know if you like it or hate it. : ) ~Courtney  
  
Monday, March 3, The Loft:  
  
So here I sit in my room, with a giant ball of fat and fur (otherwise known as Fat Louie) sitting in my lap. I've spent the last ten minutes going over a conversation I had with Michael today in G&T. It wasn't really anything interesting. I still can't help but wonder, though, why someone as great as he is would even bother to take any time out for me, the total freak.  
  
I mean, what kind of guy would willingly talk to a human q-tip? I mean, yeah, he tutors me in Algebra, but why should he talk to me outside of that? And it's not like Lily's any help either, always pointing out the obvious just at exactly the wrong time.  
  
Anyway, here's how our conversation went:  
  
MM: "Hey, Thermopolis, what's it been like living with one of your teachers?"  
  
MT: "Well, I mean, it's not too bad. Mr. G. can be a pretty funny guy. And he helps me with my homework a little. At least he's not Mrs. Spears."  
  
MM: "Not to mention the fact that he would have needed to have a sex change for that to happen."  
  
MT: "Well, there's that too. It is annoying though, how he kind of acts differently at home and at school. He totally picks me out in class, just to show the other kids he isn't biased."  
  
Lily: "Everyone knows you're no math wizard, Mia. They would understand it if he left you alone like he used to."  
  
MT: "Thank you. Lily, but I don't think they're quite bright enough to see it that way. Besides, Mr. G thinks he's being helpful."  
  
LM: "Well I think you should go tell him you don't like it. Maybe he'd see that you're still an introvert who doesn't need extra attention. Plus it's really unfair of him to give Lana free weapons like that. You need to vocalize your feelings, Mia, I really think you do."  
  
MM: "Come on Lil, leave Mia alone. She's doing really well during our lessons and ever since the princess thing; she's definitely been vocalizing her opinions. You need to show more support for your best friend."  
  
LM: "I am showing support!"  
  
And then he cast me a quick little grin. You know, one of the ones that makes me melt inside, like ice does on a hot, New York sidewalk? And what did I say to him, this person that I have loved my whole life, who doesn't have a clue about how I feel? How did I show my gratitude? I proceeded to knock my entire pencil case on the floor, which made this totally huge crashing noise. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Michael totally looked embarrassed about being around me, which he definitely should have been, because I am a major klutz. That's kind of where the conversation ended, because the ridiculously loud noise I had made caused a chain affect and everyone else got totally distracted. Then Mrs. Hill came in the room and we all had to sit there quietly. Lily kept going on about Mr. G and how I need to tell him I don't think it's fair that he picks me out in class, but Michael seemed to have lost interest, and became totally involved in working on Crackhead, his webzine.  
  
I just wonder if I'll ever be brave enough to tell Michael how I really feel. Or even to hear him say something nice about me without destroying something, actually. 


	3. Enter Jonas

Author's Note: Okay, here's the second chapter, which is longer, as requested. We meet a new character. That's about it. So enjoy!  
  
Tuesday, March 4, Homeroom  
  
Lilly says she saw a new kid registering up at the office while she was getting permission from Principal Gupta about filming for her newest show. She passed me this note a minute ago:  
  
"Hey, did you see that new kid registering this morning?"  
  
So I replied back:  
  
"New kid? No, I saw no one new this morning. That could be because I wasn't near the OFFICE this morning, as you very well know."  
  
She told me that I most certainly could have seen him, walking through the halls or something, because he got to the office after she did.  
  
So there's a new kid around. Great. Someone else to taunt me. Or at least to think to himself about how much of a loser I am, despite the whole I'm- supposed-to-be-a-princess thing.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Later, Algebra  
  
Well, looks like the new guy is in my Algebra class. Wonderful. Just great.  
  
So there I was, trying to work my way through the FOIL method once again, when I hear Lana make this little gasping noise. I figured she had broken a nail or smudged her eyeliner or something, so I didn't pay much attention. At least, not until Mr. G asked us to listen up for a minute.  
  
Dressed from head to foot in all black (including huge combat boots), he had dark, disheveled hair and was wearing the most ridiculous glasses I'd ever seen. Mr. G announced that this person was named Jonas, and directed him to the empty seat. right behind ME.  
  
So now he's sitting there, totally not paying attention to Mr. G, who is going on about the distribution method. Instead, he's buried in some book. I think it's a novel by Tolstoy or somebody. Lana just spent the last five minutes hiding behind her swishy hair, whispering into her phone about the "new freak in school". Mr. G. saw her though, and took away her phone. Which happens to be the very same one my DAD had to pay for, because I stomped on her other one once.  
  
Anyway.  
  
The upside to all of this: At least I won't be the only one who's called a freak anymore.  
  
Same Day, Lunch  
  
I think I just had the most bizarre morning of my entire life.  
  
The new guy, Jonas, started talking to me when the bell rang after Algebra. He talked. To ME. Yes, to Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, aka - AEHS's one and only freak extraordinaire. He asked me my name, and after about 5 seconds, I finally managed to get out, "Uhm.. Oh, uh, Mia. My name is Mia."  
  
He told me his name was Jonas (even though Mr. G had totally already announced that to the whole class), and then he said he hoped to see me around.  
  
EXCUSE ME?!? Are we both living on the same planet here? Okay, so Jonas looks like as much of a loser as I am, but still, nobody who wants to even TRY to be liked at this school would ever talk to me FIRST. Wasn't it obvious to him that I am a talent-less, royal freak and that if he was caught associating with me, he would totally have to suffer relentless torture at the hands of mindless cheerleaders and jocks?  
  
And that's not even all of it. Oh no. Because after going to my locker, I walk into English, and there he was again, sitting in the desk next to mine in the very front! And when I sat down, he started talking to me again! I mean, I figured the little thing during Algebra had been a harmless mistake, but apparently not.  
  
Then to my great wonderment, he started talking again. I just sort of let him go on for a few minutes, and discovered that Jonas is totally nice. He didn't know I was a princess, and started asking all these questions about my family and where I live and stuff. Only after he asked me what my dad does did he figure it out, and then went, "Wow, that's really great. You must feel really pressured, though, huh?" After telling him that, yes, it was a very stressful position, I turned the conversation to him.  
  
Apparently Jonas has been to a lot of different schools, almost one every year. His dad is in the Navy, so they're always being relocated. Plus he gets to stay in these naval houses, since his dad is an officer, and the houses are, like, totally huge, sometimes with pools, and one place in Michigan even had it's own tennis court.  
  
Jonas also told me that he only wears black on his first day at a new school, because first impressions are lasting impressions, and he doesn't want people thinking he's some kind of jock or genius or anything, since he never has any really permanent friends, and doesn't want to have his time wasted by the annoying popular people. Because, trust me, if he had been wearing Calvin Klein, slicked down his hair, and put in some contacts, Lana so would have been all over him.  
  
Anyway, by the time class started, it looked like there would be a new addition to the gang soon. Because Lilly is totally going to interrogate him, and I bet you Tina will be more than interested.  
  
Still same day, Limo  
  
I just finished princess lessons with Grandmere. It was a total nightmare. I had to learn how to curtsey properly, depending on which diplomat from which country I was greeting. Like, for the King of Spain, you have to cross your ankles and only bend from the hip, but for the King of Portugal you have to cross your ankles the other way and only bend from the knees.  
  
After about three hours of this, Grandmere told me I could leave and that we would work more on my curtseying tomorrow. I can't wait. *grimace*  
  
Now I'm in the limo, heading for Lilly's. We're going to start working on her new show, "How Technology has Brainwashed Today's Youth." We're going to try to film Michael on his computer from outside his window. If he doesn't catch us, this should be really fun. I mean, come on, this is Michael we're talking about. He might be sitting there with no shirt on. Or maybe playing his guitar. Or BOTH. : )  
  
And speaking of technology, Kenny told me during Bio that Jonas joined the Computer Club. Oh yes, Jonas will fit in perfectly. 


	4. Computer Club

Author's Note: I'm so sorry to anyone who was interested in this fic. I didn't mean for it to take so long for me to write my next chapter. I've been really, really busy lately and haven't had time to write. But here's the next chapter for you, so enjoy!  
  
Wednesday, March 5, Computer Club:  
  
Lilly's filming the computer club for her latest show. It's going to be called "How Technology has Brainwashed Today's Youth." Eloquent and succinct, as usual. ;)  
  
Anyway, I'm sitting here, completely bored, waiting. She's interviewing members of the club individually at the moment, with Tina behind the camera. We shot Michael's interview last night. Our "incognito" plan totally failed. He caught us perching outside his window. Lilly kept banging the side of the building with her camera equipment, so he looked out the window and nearly made me fall off the ledge. So he let us film him in the kitchen, so that we would leave him alone. Lilly wanted to get shots of his room, too, as an insider view of what a techno-geek's room looks like, but he drew the line on that one. I wasn't too disappointed, because I'd gotten to see his room once before, after the whole Josh debacle.  
  
Anyway, I would be talking to him, or at least be sitting here, thinking about talking to him, if he wasn't in another room, ordering computer parts. At least, I think that's what he said.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Uh oh, here comes Jonas.  
  
June 22, later, The Loft:  
  
Jonas snuck up behind me while I was writing.  
  
"Hey Thermopolis, what are you writing?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing interesting. It's just this notebook my mom gave me. She said I needed to release my feelings somewhere, since I wouldn't tell her anything."  
  
"So it's like a diary?"  
  
"Well, yes. I suppose you could call it that."  
  
Then we just sat there. It was one of those awkward silences where I couldn't think of anything to say. I mean, after the conversations of the day before, I couldn't think of a single thing to say to this person. So we sat there for a few minutes, watching Lilly interrogate Hannah Boewsworth about the usefulness of the internet. Then Jonas turned to me,  
  
"What do you do on the weekends?" Slightly perplexed, I told him, "Other than homework, and princess lessons, and keeping track of my mother, and meeting important diplomatic figures, you mean?"  
  
"So you're pretty much busy all the time, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much. I make time for Lilly. And Fat Louie, because, you know, he's my cat."  
  
For some reason the mentioning of Fat Louie caught Jonas's attention. "You like cats?" he inquired. "Because I know this really great place, just north of Brooklyn, that you would absolutely love. It's a cat haven, but it's really fancy and all the cats wander around freely and you can go in there and just pet them."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like something I would do! Build a fancy cat haven, I mean, and let all the cats roam around. I told Lilly once about how I was going to let all the cats in Rome come stay in the palace in Genovia after Grandmere is gone, and she aired it on her show as an interview."  
  
I started laughing to myself. Then Jonas asked,  
  
"Do you think you could, like, put off the King of Sweden, or whoever you're meeting this weekend? Because you look like a person who could use a little break and a whole lot of cats."  
  
"Sure, I'll see if Grandmere will let me."  
  
Then Lilly called Jonas over. Even though it was his first meeting with the club, she wanted him in her show too. So while Lilly was filming away, everyone who wasn't being interviewed was working, and I had time to observe some of Michael's fellow Computer Club mates:  
  
Paul Abbot - an ADHD kid who completely hates school, except for the computer club, because the internet is just about the only thing that can keep his attention for more than ten minutes. Must be the fact that there's so much versatility with the internet. Paul is a junior.  
  
Mark Burrell- Mark is quiet. He's really friendly and outgoing once you get to know him, but even when he's in a big group of just friends, he tends to watch and listen more than speak. Which is understandable, since he's really skinny and kind of short. Mark is a sophomore. And also happens to have a twin brother, but Richard (his twin) plays soccer.  
  
Colin Tennessee- Lots of drama in this one. And not "soap opera" type drama either. Colin is in the drama department. In other words, he's an actor. But he's not very interested in lead roles or deep plot. Colin is a jokester and loves to play comedy. But he also loves computers, so go figure. He's a junior too.  
  
Hannah Boewsworth - Hannah is a chameleon. She came to school the first day and was wearing Mary-Janes and a jumper, with her medium-length hair placed neatly behind a blue headband. The next day, her hair was cut in jagged chunks, spiked, and bright pink, and she was wearing all black. But she's totally sweet and completely gifted. Except with hand-eye coordination, which she has zero of. So despite the fact that she skipped three grades in grade school and is a12-year old sophomore, she can't even type on a keyboard without knocking something over. Today it was her entire pencil case.  
  
Jonas Moore- I still don't really know Jonas very well. I mean, he only got here yesterday. He was wearing jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt today. No combat boots either- just plain Converse's. He's still got those horrible glasses though.  
  
Kenny Showalter- Kenny is totally obsessed with anime and he told me once during bio that he is going to find a cure for cancer. To each his own, I guess. Just as long as he keeps helping me out in bio, I can put up with the anime.  
  
Judith Gershner- Judith cloned a fruit fly in her bedroom and got early admission to Columbia. Judith is a genius. Judith is the perfect girl for Michael. As much as I like Judith, I have never been able to talk to her without imagining her wrapped around Michael in some sort of demonstrative position. Our conversations never get very far.  
  
Michael Moscovitz - Michael is perfect.  
  
But are Jonas and I going on a DATE? Or is it just a friendly visit to a cat haven? I have to do "Mon homwork français" now, but I doubt I'll get very far.  
  
A/N: Let me know how I did, eh? Just hit that little button that says "REVIEW." You can do it!! 


	5. A Quick Message from the Author

Hey hey. I did a little editing to what I've written thus far. Not changes in plot or anything, I just sort of polished some sentences and fixed a few details. Chapter 4 is in the workings at the moment, but don't worry it's coming soon! Thanks to my reviewers thus far: Minjonet, Book Geek, A Sorta Fairytale, and gorbash33. I really appreciate it! ~Courtney 


	6. Tina's Move

Author's Note: Sorry it's taking so long. I actually did have this chapter planned out, like, I don't know, a week ago, but I just haven't had time to type it up. I was watching "Dirty Dancing" while writing some of this. I love that movie! I've also been busy lamenting the very, very distressing situation with Phantom Planet. If you like their music and keep up with the news, then you know what's going on. AND if you happen to be a Big City Rock fan, like me, than I have a great deal of love for your poor, wounded heart. : (  
  
And thanks to all my reviewers (Minjonet, Book Geek, A Sorta Fairytale, gorbash33, Dini, dance-krazy, Gina, jennifleur, and Roma). You know, it's an amazing thing to find a review in your mailbox when you haven't updated your story in, like, two weeks. First it was my birthday, and then I went sailing, and then I was gone for a few days, and now the whole thing with Phantom Planet. My life is very hectic. Anywho, I don't know if/when I'm going to come up with other outside characters, beside Jonas. SO.. on to Chapter 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ling Su, along with all the other characters Meg Cabot so ingeniously created. : )  
  
Friday, March 7, Lilly's Apartment  
  
We're all here at Lilly's apartment. Well, it's not hers, obviously, it's her parents, but you know what I mean. I sort of hoped we could have had this at the loft, but Mom and Mr. G want some alone-time, so I'm here instead.  
  
By "we" I mean me, Lilly, Ling Su, Tina, and Shameeka. We've been watching old 80's movies, like "Dirty Dancing" and "Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Dirty Dancing always makes me want to become a dancer, so I can meet totally hot guys the likes of Patrick Swayze. Although, Michael does have a fairly well defined chest, much like Patrick. Not quite as built, but. you know.  
  
Anyway, during "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom," Tina and I compiled a Top Ten hot guys list, seeing how neither of us can stand the scene where they rip out that guys heart. I mean, I've never actually seen it, but it's sounds totally gross.  
  
Here's what we came up with:  
  
Tina's Top Ten Hottest Guy's of All Time (Commentary by Mia Thermopolis)  
  
1. Jonas Moore - (Okay, I guess. What do you like him or something?)  
  
2. Patrick Swayze - (Definitely agree. Totally hot in Dirty Dancing. Plus, who else sings, dances, AND acts these days?) 3. Angel, from "Buffy" - (Totally. What could possibly be more hot than a vampire-turned-good? Buffy is SO lucky.)  
  
4. Harrison Ford - (Agree, but only Harrison as Han Solo and Indiana, not as the guy from "The Witness" or anything.)  
  
5. John Cusack - (He should so run for President. I mean, with that kickboxing mantra from "Say Anything," and the totally hot assassin personality, he could whip Saddam Hussein's butt and be hot at the same time.)  
  
6. Heath Ledger - (Agree. I mean, how could you not love an Australian guy with shaggy hair?)  
  
7. Hayden Christensen - (Canadian Darth Vader. With his dark anger and a light saber, who else could play the most wicked character in all of Star Wars?)  
  
8. Frankie Muniz - (Totally disagree. Agent Cody Banks? WHAT? Come on, can you say "Lamer"?)  
  
9. The guy from "A Walk to Remember" - (Shane West? I suppose I agree. I mean, he was good in that movie. Mandy Moore is so lucky.)  
  
10. Hugh Jackman - (Another Australian? Definitely. Even though I thought he was British for the longest time. And as Wolverine? You can't get any better than sharp sword things coming out of his hands.)  
  
Anyway, after daydreaming about all these hot guys, I asked Tina about Jonas. I mean, he was the first guy on her list! Turns out, Tina's got it bad for this boy. After what'shisface, Dave, dumped her, Tina has been really depressed, but now, she says, Jonas has completely brought her back. I mean, it's kind of funny to hear, especially since he's only been around for a week, but Tina is way interested. That's why I couldn't tell her about seeing Jonas on Sunday. I mean, she would be way crushed if she found out the guy she liked was actually interested in another girl. I mean, at least I think he is. Isn't he?  
  
I don't know what to think about him anyway. I mean, yeah, he's cute, sort of, in this random, Harry Potter sort of way. And he's really smart and very funny and nice to hang out with but. Well. He's not Michael.  
  
So after Indiana Jones is over, we're all going to go to sleep. Tomorrow Tina and I are going to go to lunch together, since Lilly has to finish editing the show about technology, and Shameeka and Ling Su are going somewhere with Ling Su's family.  
  
Saturday, March 8, The Loft  
  
Today was interesting. No, actually, it was just completely bizarre. Bizarre-ness level of the day:  
  
After eating breakfast at Lilly's and helping Maya clean up the dishes, Tina and I booked out of there. We stopped by the loft for two seconds to drop off our stuff, and then headed out to Central Park. It may be March already, but the lake is still frozen thick enough to skate on. [A/N: Okay, I don't know how it is in NY, since I'm a Cali kid and I've never been farther east than Colorado, so just bare w/, and pretend with me that the water in Central Park is still frozen in March. Kthnx.]  
  
While lacing up, I asked Tina about Jonas some more.  
  
"So, you really like Jonas don't you?"  
  
She blushed profusely, then replied, "Yeah, I do. He's so SMART, sort of like Michael, but in a different way. Plus, those glasses of his. I don't know, something about them is strangely endearing."  
  
I tried very hard not to laugh, "I can understand that. I mean, look at the way Michael carries his laptop around. In college, this is a daily practice and in no way would seem out of the ordinary, but in highschool? HELLO? Could that possibly BE any dorkier? But that is one of the things I love about him. The way he's so dependent on his laptop just tickles me inside."  
  
Tina and I giggled to ourselves over the complete cute-ness of our nerdy affections. I still couldn't tell her, though, that I was going to be going to a cat haven with her crush. I don't think she would have understood.  
  
After a half hour's skate, we headed to Little Italy Pizzaria, one of the only places that actually serves vegitarian pizza in the area. While digging into her second slice of cheesey pizza, Tina's eyes focused on something behind me, and she made this horrible face. I thought for a second that there was something really gross in her food, like a bandaid or a piece of someone's ear, but turning around, I realized the look of disgust was not caused by the food she was eating, but the person who had just walked into the room, long hair swishing, nails perfectly manicured.  
  
Lana Weinberger, with about half of the varsity cheer squad (and Josh Richter, aka - guzzler of alcohol and user of princesses), swayed into the room. I still can't understand how really really beautiful people are always super mean. Well, not all of them, I mean, some of the senior cheerleaders were very polite to me at Tavern on the Green before the Cultural Diversity Dance, and they were all really pretty. But a lot of pretty people ARE mean. And Lana is no different from the rest.  
  
She and her entourage unfortunately decided to seat themselves within earshot of our table, so Tina and I had to listen to all of Lana's "horror stories" about bad hairstylists she's been to. Deciding that eating as quickly as possible and leaving without being seen was probably the best idea, we ate a pizza at warp 6 speed. We weren't fast enough, though.  
  
Thinking we were safe, and finishing up the crust on my last piece, Tina headed to the trash bin, while I gathered up our stuff. That's when I overheard Lana say,  
  
"Have you seen that new freak at school? What's his name, I can't remember. Isn't, like, John or James or something?"  
  
One of her cronies piped up, "Oh, yeah, Jonas. I've got History with him. He's SUCH a loser. I mean, the guy clearly has no fashion sense. And those books? Who reads books anymore when you've got TGIF to watch?"  
  
At this point, Tina returned. I tried to distract her and get her out of there before she noticed, I really did. But just as she was nearing me, Lana said, in this REALLY loud voice, "Oh GOD, I know! He and that girl with the bodyguard should get together. Then they could read books together in the library, instead of cluttering up the cafeteria with their ugly clothes and bad hair."  
  
I was too shocked to speak. I couldn't even move. Had she just said what I THOUGHT she said? I couldn't believe it. I mean, I know Lana's horrible, but I didn't know she would drag Tina into it. Tina had never done anything to her! Neither had Jonas, actually. I wasn't nearly as shocked as Tina though. Her face was completely ashen and her mouth was practically hitting the floor, it was so wide open. She looked like her thresh hold had been maxed out.  
  
I thought that the shock would have been enough to send her into a daze and make it easy for me to lead her away quickly. Too bad that I myself was still a little dazed, because before I could move an inch or say a word, Tina had grabbed her large glass of pink lemonade, stormed over to Lana's table, and poured the entire, undrunk contents onto the beauty-queen's head. Then, turning on her heel while Lana sputtered and spewed, Tina grabbed my arm and stormed out of the restaurant.  
  
All I can say is, I hope I don't have to do too much groveling on Monday.  
  
A/N: I know this is sort of a strange/badly written chapter. It was written in three stages, in a manner of speaking. I'm just distracted at the moment, what with a nine day vacation coming up that I haven't packed for yet. And I'm leaving for it on Saturday, so you'll all have to wait for the next chapter for a while, sorry.  
  
Review please! I want lots and lots of reviews by the time I get back! Or flames! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I am also open to any plot ideas. Or any ideas in general. If you suggest something I like and end up using, you will definitely be given appropriate credit. :) 


End file.
